Unspoken
by marauders4u
Summary: Jason finds Nico a bit down and tries to make things right. He wasn't aware of the curse that they both would have to deal with together. Humor. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

He found him at the doorstep of his cabin looking rather down and out. The structure itself was blocking out the late afternoon sun, casting a shadow over the stairs and the lone boy. He sat on the second step, his legs stretched in front of him and crossed at his ankles.

Nico didn't even noticed Jason approaching until he was standing in front of him wearing the standard camp's attire and a concern expression on his face.

Jason sighed inwardly. He hated to see the boy looking like the world was kicking his ass. He carefully stepped over Nico's outstretched legs in order to open the cabin's door. Jason looked down at Nico, who was looking up at him with melting chocolate eyes, a silent plea. "So you coming in or what?" He asked as he pushed the door open with one hand.

As if his true age finally caught up with him, Nico carefully pushed himself up off the stairs and stiffly walked through the open door. He glanced around Jason's sleeping quarter with no real interest. He had been here a few times already and Jason pretty much kept things basic. The area was always clean with clean clothes in drawers and dirty clothes in a laundry basket. His papers were neatly on the desk and pens and pencils in a container that was actually label for such things. His bed was made and window's spot free. Floor swept clean. Everything had its place.

Jason swung his desk chair around for Nico to sit down on as he took the corner of his bed, ignoring the new wrinkles that pulled at his weight.

Nico swiped Jason's pillow off his bed before he sat on the wooden chair. He kept the pillow in front of him, clinging to it as if he wanted to bury his face into the cool fabric as he once did as a child when his mother was scolding him.

"So what's up?" Jason voice was almost a whisper but his eyes were intense with worry. As the year went by, he grew closer to Nico and Nico to him. "You're kind of worrying me here, Nico."

Nico sighed deeply and opened his mouth to say something but obviously changed his mind as he quickly clamped it shut. His lips drawn tight and thin as he rolled the end of the pillow case into a small twist that he grasped tightly with his hand and gave a low frustrated growl.

"Hey. You know you can tell me, right? We're like brothers, you and me." Jason encouraged him with a slight smile that did not reach his light blue eyes.

Nico responded with a roll of his eyes and another depressing sigh as his shoulders hunched in a dramatic defeat.

Jason slid off the bed to sit cross legged on the floor closer to Nico but still facing him. He reached out, grasping the boy's ankle and leaned his torso closer to his friend, his face lifting upward to look Nico in the eyes. "You know, whatever it is we can figure it out. We have been through so much, Nico. You've been to hell and back alone! We can do this! You don't have anything to hide from me, you know that right?"

Nico again opened his mouth but quickly shut it again, biting his bottom lip. His eyes grew wide and he snapped his finger and thumb together.

"What is it?" Jason asked, watching now as Nico pointed to his desk and made an act of writing in the air. Jason looked over at his desk, the paper and pen neatly stored in the proper place. He slowly looked up to Nico, his brows rising slightly. "Did something happen that you can't speak? Are you sick? Do you want me to get Will?" Jason pushed himself off the floor smoothly, his mind already seeking out places the healer might be found.

Nico reached out and grabbed the other's arm. Jason looked down at him, the other shaking his dark head and once again, giving Jason a silent plea.

"You don't want me to find Will?" Jason slowly resumed his position on the floor as again, Nico shook his head held his hand in the air as if he was writing a note.

"Something has happened to your voice!" Jason eyes grew large in start and he quickly scrambled up off the floor, making his way to his desk. His mind started to wonder of what had happen.

He took a pen out of the jar, scribbled on the paper to make sure it worked. It didn't. With a mumbled curse he flung it over his shoulder, ignoring the sound of it bouncing off the floor as he took another pen out of the jar. He repeated this task three times before he found a black pen that worthy of allowing Nico to write down his unspoken words.

He went back to Nico with the working pen, a paper and a book to rest the paper on and gave it all to the boy. He watched as Nico carefully made pen strokes on the paper, into words and for a moment, after Nico was finished, Jason thought he was going to crumple it into a ball before allowing him to see what he had written. The hesitation was there but slowly Nico carefully handed Jason the freshly written note.

Jason read the letter. He read it twice to make sure he understood it correctly. Nico scowled as he watched the corners of Jason's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back his laugh.

"Dude," Jason lowered the note down and his eyes showing the humour that he would not allow his lips to show. "You have to say something. Anything!" Jason smile widen as Nico shook his head firmly. "Oh, come on. If it was versed, you know you'd want me to read a whole script! I'll help you if I can but…"

Nico watched Jason put his head back to laugh out loud; the reaction could not be contained any longer. Nico scowled and grew a bit angry at his so-called friend. He growled at Jason, taking himself off the chair and onto his knees to kneel beside Jason on the floor. Nico put both of his hands on Jason and gave the boy a great push. He had wanted his friend to stop. Jason rolled with it, falling over onto his back and continued to laugh.

Nico grew angrier. Angry enough slam Jason with his own pillow. Still Jason laughed on and in retaliation, Nico tried repeatedly to beat Jason into stupor with the animal-friendly pillow, giving to Jason with love from Piper.

"Okay. Okay!" Jason held up his hands in defeat and took in a gulp of air when Nico backed off. He continued to lie upon on the floor, one hand under his head and the other draped over his chest as he looked up at the ceiling. "Okay. Give me a minute to think."

Nico fell hard beside and used the pillow to rest his elbow on as his used his arm to prop his head up but continue to look at Jason, believing he had answers to this terrible predicament.

"Isn't this, like your first real fight?" Jason smiled as Nico nodded his head. "Yeah, I thought so. Well I suppose I could speak with him? Since, well you can't." Jason kept his smile as he watched Nico nod again in agreement. "Tell Will that that your sorry maybe?"

Nico scowled at Jason and pointed to himself, shaking his head viciously.

"So….you are not sorry?" Jason asked sighing inward. "Someone has to be sorry, Nico. It's just how it works. Both of you maybe but someone has to step forward and be the better man."

Nico sighed again, sitting up and crossing his legs in front of him. He pointed to himself and shook his head and then pointed towards the door and nodded his head.

"The argument that you and Will had, you say…well are trying to…you think it's his fault? I got to be honest; I don't know how this works. When I have a go-a-round with Piper, it's easier to let her think that I think I was in the wrong and apologize." Jason told him. "Maybe that's what you need to do as well? Just tell Will that your sorry and you'll make it up to him, you'll try not to do it again and all the nonsense that will make things smooth again. See if he goes for it. Hey, you could try singing it to him! You know a little ditty or something!"

Nico glared down at Jason, his facial expression clearly showing how wrong he thought Jason was about him admitting he was at fault or even tempting to sing in a situation as this one.

"Fine. It works for me, just so you know but I'll see what I can do." Jason picked himself off the floor and headed towards the door. "I'll go speak to Will and you stay here and wait for me. I shouldn't be too long."

And Nico did wait. He waited longer than Jason probably thought he would have to wait. And he waited much longer than he thought he should have to wait. But Jason did come back. He came into the cabin looking tired and worn out. There was nothing on his face that indicated that things were fixed. There was nothing in his body language to show that his talk with Will made things all better.

Jason slowly made his way to his bed and once more sat upon it. He closed his eyes and this time Nico raised his brows and waited.

Jason cleared his throat just before he took a breath of air. "I too am in despair." Jason voice was but a whisper. "Since I cannot mind my own affair."

Nico cracked a grin.

"Without so much as a rehearse," Jason gave a growl in frustration. His voice stronger and louder with each word he spoke. "All my words now in a verse!"

A laugh tried to escape Nico's mouth and he quickly bit his fist to prevent it from forming.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Jason stood up from the bed, waving his hands in front of him. "Whose fault is this but thee?"

Nico couldn't hold it back; he cracked in a fit of laughter.

Jason stood before him; eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. "Why are you still taking in such a delight? You know what has happened isn't right!"

"It seems that this Apollo Curse is much worse," Nico hiccupped. "Because you have to let it run its course! Will it be broken tonight or must we have to wait till light?"

"What? But wait! Is this of your tricking?" Jason asked with a glare, not liking the shape of this conversation at all. "For if I had not meddled in the bickering… "

"No, no! I assure you it is not even from the start," Nico shook his head. "I even cross my heart! Oh, If only I had been aware for I would had told you to beware!"

"Beware! It is too late for that I declare! For if I had known how this would end, oh how I would been on the defend!" Jason ran his fingers through his short hair in frustration. "This is not right! How can we fight? Our words have become a weapon of mistrust because the Stolls will use it against us!"

"The Stolls? Those trolls! What clever foes they do impose." Nico whispered. His eyes darkened with the idea that others, especially the Stoll brothers, would do once they found out about this curse that his boyfriend had placed on him and Jason.

Jason grasped the front of Nico's shirt, pulling the boy roughly towards him. "We either use force or we pray our voices go hoarse!"

"Force?" Nico brushed Jason's hands off his shirt.

"But of course!" Jason gave a shrug, realising this wasn't actually going to happen. "Nothing too serious."

"You must be delirious." Nico shook his head. He would not use force against Will. "No, I cannot hurt him. I love him from limb to limb."

"No, not by you. You cannot," Jason pointed out. "But who to say that I will not?"

"I shall be the one to say!" Nico's eyes darken once more. "No, this discussion is a nay!"

"Then tell me, without a fight how do we end this rhyming delight?" Jason asked, placing his hands on his hips to wait for Nico's answer.

"An answer I have is none but for tonight, I think I am done." Nico walked over towards Thalia's old cot. "To sleep over night and dream of one I might."

"I will remain awake and think of ways this curse shall break. But not all. For I shall too succeed in finding a way to avenge this misdeed. So sleep well my friend, because as you dream," Jason stared out of his window, across the campus lawn towards the Apollo's cabin. "I shall scheme."


	2. Why not another Chapter?

I was not going to do another chapter but Super Serial Ethereal review just would not leave my mind to rest. I do know why it was mentioned and it tickled me. So for the 'Are you sure you want to say this is the end' comment, this is for you.

* * *

Jason sat in front of the window, peering out as camp started to rise from the night's slumber. He wasn't really watching what was going on but his mind racing as he tried to solve his and Nico's current situation as he absently twirled a pen around his fingers.

Night had came and night is now leaving but the curse Will Solace placed upon Jason and Nico had remained and seemly as stubborn as the Healer.

How to break the curse of speaking in rhymes, he kept asking himself that same question over and over again in his mind. He could ask for help but that would require speaking and that was something he and Nico did not want to press.

He could attempt to apologize to Will, but what he really wanted to do was throttle the younger boy. Besides, it was obviously clear that approaching Will when the usually happy-go lucky med is in a sour mood is unwise.

The blonde frowned as he looked over to his sister's old cot that Nico had slept in. It was Nico's fault. If only he would say that he was sorry but wasn't forgiveness a flaw of Nico's…which would mean it was Will's fault for not understanding Nico's weakness. Jason let out a soft sigh; he still wanted to cause bodily harm to the owner of the curse.

"When the moon grows dim," Jason said out loud but to himself as he tried to form a plan and though he thought Nico was still asleep. "From a tree we shall hang him."

"Bro, that will be a no." Nico said somewhat sleepily as he slowly sat up in the cot eyeing Jason wearily. His hair sticking up in all different angles, a show from his poor attempt at getting a restful sleep.

"Not by the neck but below…" Jason raised his brows trying to avoid looking bashful, "Maybe by his big toe?"

Nico shook his head sternly. "That plan will not go."

"Why can you not be a supporting fan to this wondrous plan?" Jason placed the pen back in its labeled jar in a sulky manner.

"To harm him I do not want. " Nico sighed out, knowing Jason was still fuming from their current situation but they had been over this already. "Of it will only lead to a haunt. Oh, how that will take a toll on my poor old soul." Nico placed his feet on the floor and gave Jason a pleading look for hopes of understanding. "Would it be something you wish of your girl, Piper? Would you wish to send her into the plans of a viper?"

"A viper is what I am!" Jason asked a bit angrily. "What a sham! I offer but a hand of helping and there you sit yelping about while you pout!"

"I am not yelping and I do not pout about you big lout! What I am trying to do to figure it all out!" Nico lashed back and pointed to his own head. "My mind is in a shambles with all your rambles."

Nico eyed Jason coldly and the other returned the same angry stare. It was true that Nico had not given any kind of solution to their situation and if it wasn't for him, Jason wouldn't even have this problem. If only he hadn't gotten Jason involved but it was too late for that to really matter. What is in the past remains there, right? Well, perhaps no. After all, isn't Nico a past that did not remain in the past but leaped into the future? This whole ordeal was giving him a headache.

After a moment Jason spoke out, "Rethink the idea and just say sorry and his eyes will go all starry and this horrible spell shall be broken and never more spoken."

"Yet because it is not my fault," Nico reminded him. "I shall be keeping my sorry in a vault!"

Jason shook his head in disbelief. For the simplest cure for the whole situation is just a heartfelt apology. He was about to spin off another verbal attack of senseless rhymes when a knock at the door interrupted their steady stares. They both looked at the door and back to each other but not with anger in their eyes; instead it was surprise and dread.

They were panicking. The intruder at the door kept on knocking. Each knock grew harder almost in a mocking timber of sounds. Should they let the visitor inside? Should they ignore the door and hide?

"Demise that noise at my door," Jason calls out to the knocker. "Oh how it does annoys. It has awakened me up from my slumber which is a real…bumper! So be gone before I break out into a song that will be so bad that it will drive you and me all mad!"

"That was horrible," Nico showed his first morning grin of the day, "But I'm sure Piper would have found it adorable."

The intruder didn't seem to understand that Jason wanted him to be gone and to prove it, he opened the door with a bright big grin.

"So…" Cecil smiled very big as he looked from Jason to Nico. "The rumour has it that you two have been taken down with the Apollo Curse. The Stoll brothers have already volunteered you two for dinner's entertainment."

Jason clenched his jaw and Nico narrowed his eyes as they glared at the friend of their current tormenter. An imaginary stone fell from their throats to the bottom of their stomachs.

Nico growled as he rose from the cot, causing for Cecil to take one step backwards in fear but put him outside the cabin door which Nico slammed in his face curtly.

Jason scanned the camp through his window and he noticed campers laughing, giggling, and patiently waiting for the two boys to emerge from Zeus' Cabin.

Jason looked over his shoulder to Nico who glared at the door he had just shut but still he could hear Cecil laughing on the other side.

"All you have to do is apologies!" Cecil called from the other side. "The longer you wait, the longer it will take! This is free advice from someone who has been there!"

Nico gave Jason a quick glance before he flung opened the door. The campers, thinking that he was emerging all applauded and Connor Stoll cried for a speech and Travis echoed his cry.

Nico did his best death glare that sent some about their business and others to hush. He glanced at Cecil, who still had that smug look on his face. Nico returned the smile, but it wasn't a happy smile and it actually wiped the smugness of the other as Nico reached out, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him roughly inside Jason's cabin.

Cecil lost his balance; he was never given credit to being the most graceful individual after all, sprawled to the floor tasting the lemon cleaner Jason had used to mop his floor. He slowly turned to stand up when he felt the point of Jason's blade at his throat.

"Tell what you know you clumsy foe," Jason pressed the blade harder against the boy's neck. "Or I'll have your head for show."

"Now you are just being down right mean," Cecil did a butt scoot so he backed away from the pointed blade.

Unfortunately sometimes a lesson isn't learnt by one correction but be repeated errors….


	3. And another?

And another because it's fun though it is challenging and because a few requested another one. :))

* * *

He never did like duct tape…

"I see you are fit enough to sit!" Nico grabbed the back of Cecil's shirt collar, yanking him off the floor and unkindly helping the younger boy to Jason's wooden desk chair. "Let us three have a little chat about breaking this curse, my dear little brat and do so while I am still showing signs of saneness that will allow this whole thing for you to be painless." Nico held him firmly in the chair.

"I think you two…hey!" Cecil hazel eyes widen when he saw Jason bring out a bright yellow roll of duct tape. "Now don't be stupid dolts! I' m not going to bolt! I came freely to give advice without paying the price!"

"Have you fallen under the curse?" Jason, who now was kneeling to tape his jean cover pant leg to the leg of the wooden chair. "Should I show signs of remorse?" Jason eyes glanced up at Nico who still helped Cecil bound to the chair even through his struggle.

"No. No. No," Cecil shook his head as he tried to kick Jason away from his leg. "You two are just too contagious and I find myself going along even though it seems outrageous! Will did not curse me. Just being near you two…it's like reading too many Dr Seuss books in one go, you know? It kind of plays with your mind but never mind all that just let me go."

"Nay we cannot obey. What we now have here is a way to forcibly shear this stupid curse that makes us speak in verse. For you, a better friend of Will's is now our hostage and a letter Will shall receive with a postage."

"That doesn't make much sense, does it?" Cecil asked with a scrunched up face. "Why would you want to put a post on it if he just a few cabins away? Oh, hey! Let me get away and I shall relay the whole bit of message to Will! Doesn't that sound much better than tethering me to this chair!"

"It's the curse you stupid cow which will not allow us the proper sense of grammar without so much of a pretense of glamour." Nico let him go once Jason had taped Cecil midsection and wrist to the chair.

"So you are going to exchange me for the antidote of the curse?" Cecil's lifted an eyebrow up slightly with an uplift of a smirk on his left side of his lip. "You really think Will is willing to do that? I mean, he was really pis…er I mean, upset about the whole situation. He knows you two won't really hurt me, anyways. I mean, look at reasons here guys. I am Will's close friend. You hurting me would make him in a foul mood to be sure and then his whole cabin would suffer under all his grouchiness and that would lead to all his brothers and sisters getting mad, am I right? Now they can't really get mad at him because for one, Will is their dear brother that you hurt. And two, Apollo's cabin don't curse each other. What does that lead too? Well, it will lead to the lot of them throwing the same curse at you," Cecil nodded to Nico since his hands were bound. "And to you." He nodded his head towards Jason who stood next to Nico looking tall and strong…very intimating; Cecil had to give the pair that. "Which concludes that you two will never speak normal again, yeah? The Stolls will keep volunteering you guys as the evening entertainment and you will forever be dubbed as the Shakespeare Duel, a tragic pair. "

" I am of no fault!" Nico exclaimed pointing to him-self to heighten his proclaim. "It is he that the fault lays with and I cast him the blame for what we fought. How dare he ask such a request! It is he that needs to speak from his heart and it is he who should have seeked me from the start!"

"You mean sought not seeked. I mean, seeked isn't really a word now is it?" Cecil held up his hands, at least tried to but only been able to raise his fingers when Nico shot him a glare and Jason smacked the back of his head. "Just saying…"

"I shall say you are speaking way too much," Jason ripped a strip of tape off the roll and placed it across Cecil's mouth. He smirked when Cecil muffled his protest. "Now is muffled all that shrieking and so now all is hushed."

"A letter I shall pen!" Nico hurried over to Jason's desk. He tore off a sheet of paper and started to write quickly a note of sampling saying that they have Cecil and are willing to give him back for an antidote to the curse. "And quickly we should send!"

"I can stick it in an empty water bottle!" Jason dug from his trashed, one that was labeled 'plastic' and produced a plastic water bottle. "Then I will give it a throttle. The wind shall snatch it; swiftly it will thump the bottle against the wooden door, scratch it as it plumps to the floor, a sound that will alert the brooding boy. He will than take from the bottle the message and it will all become clear what shall be done to save this fellow he holds dear!"

Cecil muffled his protest, shaking his head but the two boys ignored him. Once more the Cabin of Zeus was opened and cheers of others camper who thought he was emerging all cheered. It was always a sporting fun to get anyone who was under the Apollo curse to speak nonsense. They actually did a tally on the whole sporting event.

Jason just glared as his 'friends' and tossed the bottle into the air. Sure enough, a wind spirit gusted through the camp and picked his bottle up before it could touch the ground. It swept through the camp, twisting and turning as each Camper tried their best to capture the bottle in hopes to find out what the message held.

As Jason had said and so was done. The bottle came to scratch against the Apollo's door. It was Sunday who opened the door in time to see a herd of camper stampeding towards her. She shrieked out in fright as she quickly snatched the bottle from "Welcome" mat and slammed the door, pressing her back against it as she quickly locked it. Remembering to breathe again the small blonde girl looked down at the bottle that was marked 'To Will'.

"Will?" She moved herself away from the door, casting it a uncertain look as she walked over to her older brother's desk with the bottle outwards. "You got a letter?"

"In a bottle?" Will frowned at the bottle, taking it with care.

"How are you going to get it out?" Sunday asked peering over his shoulder as he looked at the letter that was rolled tightly so it would fit inside the small opening at the top.

"Use a surgical knife," Will told her as he turned back to the desk and taking one of his 'retired' surgical knifes out of the drawer. Carefully he cut a long line into the plastic much as he would into the flesh if he were to do surgery. He removed the letter and both he and others inside the cabin, who formed around him, read the letter.

"Ha." Tom smirked. "Give them an hour with Cecil and they will be begging for you to take him away from them – antidote or not!"

"You're not really going to give it to them, are you?" Ashley asked from the right of his shoulders. "A few more days and it would have faded. It isn't as though they will harm Cecil."

"What if they don't remember to feed him?" Will questioned, his brows knitting together when he is concerned about something. "Or let him out to go to the bathroom. Or just let him out for some sun, it isn't good for him to be cooped inside a cabin for three or four days. He needs fresh air and time to roam about."

"You know he isn't a pet, right?" Sunday asked carefully.

"Of course I know that," Will toss the paper into the trash and gave his brothers and sisters a weary look. "Hermes children don't do well being stuck in one place. They like to move about. They are so difficult to keep in bed when they are ill or injured. I don't want to deal with that. I have to give up the antidote. Don't worry; I'll mask the flavor so they won't know what it is. Besides, I miss Nico. I think I made him suffer enough.".

"Oh hell no," Tom shook his head. "A few more days, I think. Teach him a right old lesson."

"No," Will sighed. He had to show a good example for his younger siblings and he truly did miss Nico's visits and kisses and everything else the moody boy had to give freely.

* * *

True to his word, Will fetched the antidote – masking the flavor to make it really gag worthy and headed to Zeus' Cabin. Lu Ellen met him half way with her arms folded at her chest and a stern look on her face.

"I'm coming along. I know Cecil's in there and you need back up." Lu told him daring him to argue.

"I don't need back up. It's not a real hostage situation," Will grumble but telling Lu Ellen to stay behind was pointless. She indulged in drama that would often cause Will and Cecil to roll their eyes but only behind her back. There was no way in Hades she was going to miss out on this. Plus being turned into a pet was not a pleasant experience.

On reaching Jason's cabin, Will straighten his shoulders and knocked on the door…

* * *

There will be one more chapter. It takes a bit because I have to enjoy the weather and it's a challenge to write around the rhymes but I am very pleased with the response and the people reading in lurk mode. :)


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for the other two campers within Zeus' cabin to open the door, Will rocked back and forth on his heels as he glanced around him at the end of the Great War had made everything a bit too peaceful to a group of people who were fueled on the act and now they relished for any type of entertainment to change the dullness that took over their camp.

"You don't save my kid brother, well it won't be pretty if I have to lead the rescue mission," Conner called from the front of his cabin. The whole Hermes cabin was preparing, eagerly for a rescue of Cecil.

"Since when is this love spat any concern of the children of Hermes?" Lacy called from the Aphrodite's lot.

"That's all talk, Lacy!" Jeremy from Ares said called out. "The children of Hermes have every right to save their brother and if the Aphrodite's brats try to prevent them from the Rescue Cecil Operation than it will be my brothers and sisters you will need to fear."

"We are not going to battle over this," Piper quickly spoke up and rolled her eyes when her cabin groaned. Since the war, Piper had proved that the Aphrodite's children were a powerful force and should not be underestimated and they were all eager to show the rest of the campers what they were learning. "We are not." She repeated.

"You can speak for your siblings, Princess." Travis gave Piper a smirk as he rubbed a polish gloss onto his blade. "But not mine."

"There isn't going to be any battles," Lou Ellen addressed the campers. "We will get Cecil out unharmed. Jason and Nico will be normal again and life will go on."

"I thought they were doing tonight's dinner entertainment!" An Aries' daughter spoke up. "Couldn't you hold off with the antidote until after the show?"

Will cringed at the idea of spending hours in the hospital cabin with possible injured campers while in this state of boredom. They really need to figure some kind of new entertainment out for the campers. And what was taking Nico so long to answer the door? He wiggled the doorknob but it was locked.

* * *

Inside Jason raised his eyebrows and Cecil titled his head as they watched Nico ran around the cabin. First he made the cot he had slept in and while he stood back to admire the no wrinkle mess, he threw his hands in the air, "No. I will not have him think that I did not sink into sleep if a bed looks as I hadn't slept but counted sheep." So he rearranged the covers as he had just woken up and smashed the pillows so there were wrinkles on the cases. He rubbed the back of his head as he admired his work. That was when he realized his hair stood up on ends.

"My hair!" Nico looked over at Jason with both hands placed on top of his head. "Static had slept in my bed as it worked into my head and now it looks as I don't care!"

"Fine is your appearance, Nico." Jason mustered after witness Nico panic about his appearance, something he never thought he would ever witness from the younger boy. "Don't worry so or it will be an interference."

All three turned to the cabin door as a louder knock interrupted Nico's frantic state, their eyes shifted to the doorknob as Will attempted to enter but Jason had locked it to keep the other campers out.

Cecil mumbled as he nodded his head to the door and wiggled his fingers in the air. In his mind, he was telling them to open the door so he could be free but….

"I think he has to pee," Jason said as Nico and he watched Cecil wiggle more. "Let us hurry for it will be something I do not wish to see if his bladder breaks and on the floor it leaks."

Nico smoothed his hands over his head once more trying to tame the dark locks before going to the door and opening it enough to allow Will through.

His beautiful Will. He is as graceful as a tiger with all the beauty of a summer day. Will and Jason were both tall, blue eyed blondes but they looked so much different. Jason's hair was a pale blonde that was nearly white when he was out in the sun while Will's hair looked as golden as sweet honey. Where Jason's eyes were a colour of the shell of a robin's egg, Will's eyes were a cool island ocean blue. Jason's built was more so military bulk while Will's was agile and sleek. And their smile was completely different. When Will smiled, everything in the world seemed to light up and…

"Hey," Lou Ellen glared at Nico who was hanging on the door drooling over his boyfriend as Ellen struggled to get inside. "I'm with him for back up!" She stated a bit huffy and it was enough to knock Nico out of his trance and compose himself as she slinked between him and the door.

Will had stopped in front of Nico, his smile widen on seeing Nico's untamed head of hair. It stood up like with twisted chaos and all Will wanted to do is run his hands through the hair. When Nico finally made eye contact with him, his heart melted at the sight of those milky chocolate eyes. And those lips...

"You had brought proper portion of the potion that will cease my mouth from forming contortion of words or shall I just bring out my swords?" Jason had placed his body in front of Cecil and Nico had to admit, he looked intimidating and unaffected by Will's sexiness as Nico had been.

Lou Ellen giggled and both boys infected with the Apollo curse glared at her. She held her hands in the air to ward off the evil glares. "Sorry. Just having tough guys rhyming takes the seriousness out of the situation."

"I brought what you wanted," Will took out two flasks he had stored in a medical pack design to keep things cool. He held both of the flasks out towards the two boys who eyed the swampy green liquid with vile. "You don't have to take it," Will frown down at the liquid. Honey was the antidote to unlock the rhyming curse but it was a secret of the Apollo's children kept to them. To avoid others realizing how easy it was to break the curse, they would doctor the sweet liquid up by the use of a food processor, adding sour gummy bears that were boiled into liquid, a lot of salt, and vivid green food colouring. "The curse will end on its own in a few more days."

Both boys quickly grabbed the flasks and Cecil, having been on their end of the charm more often than he cared for, and winced as they brought it to their lips. Lou Ellen quickly went behind Jason to cut the duct tape away from Cecil and the chair he was bound too.

"By the gods!" Jason face crumbled into a sour looking face and he held his hand at the base of his neck. "This is horrible!"

Nico slammed his flask on the desk, coughing as the liquid burned down his throat, his eyes watering from the salty, sour sweet liquid. "I want…," Nico coughed again, slamming his fist on his chest as he tried to recover from the antidote. "What the hades did I do to deserve that…curse!"

"Oh you know very well what you did," Lou Ellen said behind the chair Cecil sat on, she was working feverishly trying to cut the tape that held him in place.

"I didn't ask you," Nico growled at her before looking back at 'his' main attraction. "Keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll cut it off!"

"You don't need to be mean to her," Will spoke up with his counselor voice. "She is a concern friend and doesn't need to be treated that way."

"And what did you do to my 'concern' friend but make a mockery of his speech!" Nico flung his arm out, catching Jason in the chest.

Jason rubbed his chest while giving Nico an uncertain look. "Dude that hurt."

"I was the one that came to him for help. It was me that sent him to you to figure out what on earth was going on!" Nico ignored Jason's hurt expression. "And you punished him. Is that what you are teaching your brothers and sisters? To punish others that help a friend?"

"Of course not! ,I cursed him because he wouldn't mind his own business," Will gave Jason a quick glance.

"Nico's concerns are my concerns and that makes it my business," Jason informed him folding his arms in front of his chest like a bodyguard. "And I am again making it my business."

"I wouldn't had cursed him if you hadn't sent him to apologies to me for you," Will told Nico. "If you're sorry, man up to it and don't send a friend."

"I told you not to apologies," Nico glanced as Jason who gave him a brief shrug.

"Just trying to make your problem go away quicker," Jason explained.

"I don't even know what I am supposing to apologies to you about! I didn't do anything wrong!" Nico growled, ranking his fingers through his thick hair. Why did dating have to be so complicated?

"You stood me up and went to practice wall climbing with Bill from Iris' cabin," Will told him eyeing Nico's fingers in envy, he really wanted to touch those soft dark locks.

"He's jealous," Jason mumbled to Nico.

"I'm not jealous. Bill likes girls," Will told Jason and gave a bit of smirk. "He really likes Piper."

"What?" Jason's eyes flashed to the door.

"I didn't stand you up. When was I supposed to meet you?" Nico asked.

"After my shifted ended," Will lean against Jason's desk. "I told Cecil to ask you to meet me by the lake. You didn't show up and when I went searching for you, I found you with Bill on the climbing wall."

"Jealous…"Jason whispered again earning another death glare from Will.

Cecil leaned close to Lou Ellen and whispered, "Turn me into a crow so I can go…"

"Wha…," Lou Ellen's narrowed at her long time friend and realizing what he hadn't done. "Oh Cecil…"

"Come on, please Ellen." Cecil's hazel eyes begged for her mercy.

Nico was careful when he spoke, his mind going over the day he had spent climbing the rock wall with Bill. "I never got the message. I don't recall even seeing Cecil…"

Unnoticed, Lou Ellen slowly reached into her jacket to what appeared to be a compacted make-up kit. She opened the circular compact, held it up to Cecil's face and softly blew dust into his face. He coughed twice before his form of a boy changed into a large black crow. He fluttered from the floor to her shoulder, his familiar perch as this was not the first time he had begged to be a crow to get out of a confrontation.

"It was right before lunch," Will try to jog the memory in but Nico just shook his head, it didn't ring any bells.

"Cec…" Will blue eyes locked with the eyes of his now feathery friend. Lou Ellen stood with a 'what are we to do' look on her face as Cecil quickly took opportunity to fly up the small chimney and to freedom.

"I think you owe 'me' an apology," Nico smirked at his boyfriend.

Will looked defeated, which Nico found to be an adorable look on the boy. "I suppose I do."

Jason and Lou Ellen looked back and forth between the boys that wore matching stupid grins.

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes knowing her dear friend enough to know things were going to get sickly sweet. "Come on, handsome." Lou Ellen tugged on Jason's shirt sleeve. "Let's give the boys some alone time to solve their issues."

"This is my cabin…"Jason tried to loosen Lou Ellen's hold but she was stronger than she looked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that you hadn't seen for a few days?" Lou Ellen pulled the door shut behind her so no one saw the smile on Nico's lips as he closed the distance between him and Will. No one saw him grab the front of the waist line of the jeans Will wore to pull Will roughly against him. And no one heard Will's 'I'm sorry' get muffled from Nico's kiss.


End file.
